Wood and Knife
by Juvialover1
Summary: Jeff already has a messy life... but what happens when a young boy crawls out of his computer? Creepypasta! BoyXBoy and BLOOD. Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Wood and Knife

Chapter 1 : A killer fight

Jeff was sitting at his laptop browsing the internet for someone to be his next target. To his surprise a message popped up. The massage was titled B.E.N and read, "Hi there, what you up to?" Jeff sneered and canceled it, but suddenly a new one with the same title said, "That wasn't very nice. No even a 'Hello'?" Jeff smirked and decided to answer back. "How did you know I ignored your message?" Jeff typed. Ben opened a privet chat room and Jeff didn't have to click anything, the computer did everything itself. Ben started to type, "I can see everything on your computer Jeff. That is your name right?" Jeff wasn't fazed, "So you are a hacker aren't you?" Ben typed a cat face with the words "something like that" after it. Jeff was about to type back but the sound of broken glass cached his attention away from the computer. Jeff got up, slowly opening his desk compartment. While gripping the handle of his new equipped weapon he walked silently out into the hall not noticing the green glow coming from his computer screen. A small boy crawled out of the computer. "Jeff?"

Jeff snuck around the corner, knife in hand. A shadow coming from the kitchen made Jeff smile. "Hello Jane." Jeff said, fallowed with a chuckle. The shadow vanished quickly from sight. "Aw come on Jane, come get me." Jeff chuckled playfully. He walked into the kitchen casually and got a bottle of water from the fridge. Jeff took a swig then noticed that his own knife was held to his neck by a stressed out female. "Aw has Jeffy lost his edge?" Jane sneered. "I haven't lost anything Jane, but I can't say the same for you." Jeff began to laugh hysterically. The female killer grind, slashing the male's neck, but he was gone? "Jeffy? Where did you go?" Jane cooed. Whispers from the male came from all over the room. The anger of Jane rose with every chuckle from her target. Her mined began to fall into deeper insanity. She fallowed the voice outside. "Jeff I'm sick of playing your game, now die like a good killer now." She hissed. Jeff calmly walked behind her, taking the knife easily. He knocked her down and crushed her between the shoulder blades. She screamed horrifically as Jeff carved a heart into her lower back. "Now you should have the heart to leave me alone, or at least die by my hands." Jeff flipped her over holding her hands up with his own and the other pointed the knife strait up from her chest. "Go to sleep." Jeff whispered clearly into her ear. She took the opportunity to bite his ear. He hissed in pain, and without noticing it he loosened his grip allowing Jane to free her hands. "How about you go to HELL!" Jane screamed as she buried her nails into his flesh. The killer's brawl was coming to an end. Jane was able to smash the males groin with her knee which gave her the time to get up. She was getting some distance by running toward the trees. He watched her and with the rest of his strength he threw the knife which landed in the center of the bloody heart he carved. "I win." Jeff smiled.

Shuffling toward the house Jeff noticed movement in his house. "What the hell?" He hissed. His limping got him to his kitchen. There he took another drink. "What happened to you?" An unfamiliar voice came from the doorway. Jeff turned to see a small boy in a green tunic and a matching elf like hat. His eyes where black with red pupils. The killer was interested in this strange kid. "How did you get into my house?" The man asked

"I came in through the computer."

"The computer?"

"Yep. I'm Ben. Now let's get your cheek patched up before it gets infected."

Ben ran toward the sink and grabbed a rag. He got it wet and handed it to Jeff. "Where is your first aid kit? You clean your injury wile I go get it." Ben rushed. Jeff pointed toward his bathroom and Ben was off. When Ben got back he found Jeff asleep in a chair. Ben began to bandage the killer's cheek. "It's a shame your beautiful face was put in danger." Ben sighed. "Night Jeffy."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: What's with you?

Jeff's Pov

Rubbing my eyes gave off a stinging sensation from the lack of working eyelids. My body was aching and stiff from the chair, giving me the feeling of annoyance. I got up and stretched my arms noticing a small figure curled up on the sofa. "Well I need to clean up the first body before another." I said to myself as I walked out the door. I walked over to the tree Jane was killed under, but the body was missing… "Shit."

I walked over to the sofa but the small figure was gone. "Ben?" I called out annoyed as fuck. "I'm in the kitchen." Ben called. I walked over to the doorway and watched the little guy flip some food in a pan. "What-cha making?" I said trying my best to make it sound playful. "Pancakes!" He chimed like it was a song. "Pancakes? Where did you get the stuff to make pancakes?" I questioned. "Internet." Was his answer. I gave him a confused look, but he brushed it aside. "So a … Ben do you know where that girl outside went?" He shook his head. Not long after he was done, we sat at my table and ate.

"Ben?"

"Ya?"

"Why are you here? Shouldn't you be home?"

Ben swallowed harshly and choked a bit.

"I don't have a home."

"Surely you have a place to stay… even if it's as shitty as mine."

Ben shrugged. "I guess you could say the internet is my home… but I'm getting lonely and sick of it. People looking at porn… or reading it… chat rooms have so much 'inappropriate' topics.. And everyone I try to target turn on their dame virus protection! There like fucking bugs that eat you!"

Ben continued to rant but I noticed something oozing from his eye sockets… BLOOD?! What the hell is this kid? I grabbed a paper towel and tried to get him to calm down. I pressed the towel against his cheek and suddenly he stopped.

Bens POV

His hand was so warm I couldn't help but blush. He isn't freaking out from my eyes? Normal people normally do. After he was done and threw the towel away I just couldn't keep my eyes off of him. "Ben?" He's call barely made it to my ears. "Yes Jeffy." I purred softly. I could feel my digital heart pound in my chest. "Do your eyes normally bleed?" He asked, snapping me out of my fantasy… " Ya, normally it happens when I get emotional… I'm sorry." I got up and took our empty plates to the sink, followed by me washing them. I was thinking about how stupid I was feeling… what came over me, I don't understand. I reached for the sponge, but instead I got a hand. As I turned my body to look at the owner, I was slung against the wall with my hands held above my head. "Jeff?" I squeaked over the beating of my heart as it pumped even more blood to my head.

Neutral POV

Jeff was hiding his knife behind his back as he was analyzing the younger boy. Blood began to leak from the boys eyes. Jeff found a strange kind of pleasure from the fluids. He had always liked the way blood moved, smelled, and felt. "Go to sleep." Jeff cooed, plunging the knife into the boy's chest… but hold the phone. Ben began to laugh uncontrollably. Jeff sneered and stabbed him again, only to get laughed at louder. "What the hell?" He cursed as he tried to whack off Ben's head. The knife just phased through the boy's neck. "What are you?" Jeff asked. Ben just smiled evilly. "You shouldn't have done that."

Ben have been gone for a while now, two weeks to be exact. Jeff couldn't stop thinking of Ben… The way his eyes lured him, or his bright yellow hair that waved every time he moved. Jeff snapped himself out of it. "Maybe some pray will lighten my mood." Jeff hissed as he walked out the door. "That dumb kid was wasting my time anyway." Jeff walked passed the trees. He felt a strange presence lurking in the woods but Jeff paid no mined. A piece of paper nailed to a tree flapped in the wind. "Dame Kids."

Jeff pulled up his hood as he began walking through town. People lined the streets. "Now the only thing left to do is to get someone alone." Jeff said to himself. A computer store and a light inside got his attention. "Bingo!" he smiled walking up to the door. To his surprise the door was unlocked. "Dumb ass" Jeff laughed. The bell on the door chimed as Jeff walked in. "Hello? We are closed, come back tomorrow." A voice came from the back room. Jeff crouched down and hid under the desk. A green glow came from the computer above Jeff. It gave a snicker and the glow went dim.

"Hello?" A skinny young man came into the room. "I could have sworn I heard the bell…" He told himself. Walking down the rose of computers, he stopped at one that was on. "That's strange… the ones on display shouldn't be plugged in?" The boy was checking the plug as Jeff tiptoed his way to his victim. "What the Hell?! It's unplugged?!" The man couldn't believe it. The computer started to glow, then Ben popped up on the screen. "You better run!" Ben cooed with a terrifying smile. One that made the man Jump and dash out the door.

"What the FUCK BEN!" Jeff yelled at the screen. "I told you, you shouldn't have tried to kill me." Ben snickered and flipped on the screen. The agitated killer growled. He grabbed the cored and yanked the monitor off the display. "That won't work." Ben said crawling out of the computer that neighbored the shattered one. Jeff swung his knife repeatedly at Ben with irritation. "That won't work Jeffy." Ben sighed as the cuts phased through him. "What's with you?!" Jeff growled with annoyance. Ben just snickered, "What do you mean?"

"First you break into my house, Next you bandage my face, then you made me breakfast, and last but probably not least you scare away my pray!"

"Well Jeff I didn't know I bothered you so much."

"YOU DO! A SPECELY WHEN YOU'RE NOT AROUND!"

"What?"

"Without you around I got bored ok…"

Ben's face turned a light red tint. "You missed me?" Ben squeaked. "Only a bit." Jeff huffed adding a bit a color to his own face. "I think this is a start of a beautiful friendship." Ben said turning to the side tilting hid head up a bit, "Do you want to go catch the nerd? I could track him?" Jeff shrugged his shoulder, "I like it when people go insane, plus he didn't see me." Jeff huffed. He looked over at the amused boy in front of him shimmering in the moon light. "Then how about we go back to your place?" Ben questioned the distracted man. "Hmm? Oh yes that would be… alright." Jeff led his companion to the residence of the killer. Ben seemed to enjoy the comfort of the couch as he began to doze off. Jeff tucked the boy in with a spear blanket. He ran his fingers through his hair and filled, what was left of, his nose with Ben's sent. To him the smell bounded his minds in only the image of the owner. Jeff snapped out of his trance by the mumbles of Ben. "What the hell am I doing?" He was revolted by his action and released the blond locks. "What is with this kid? Do I actually care?" Jeff questioned himself. Ben curled up in the blankets and mumbled, "I lo- Jeff." Jeff didn't hear most of it, but he patted the boys head. "Good night Ben."

Note from writer: I do not own anything but the story line!

I'm so sorry I Jumped from the POV I just really like showing how they feel with their eyes. So I hope you like reading it. I mostly write long stories so it might take a while to finish. Please tell me what you think and how I can improve. Thank you!

P.s:I just went back to fix some words in ch1 and 2 so if I missed something Please tell me. I will fix 3 after is wright 4. Thank you for your help!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Flashing lights and dark alley chases.

"Jeffy! Come on your eggs are getting cold!" Ben called from the kitchen. Jeff mumbled the classic "Five more minutes." Ben placed the plates on the table and called Jeff again, but it was no use. Ben huffed then hatched up a brilliant plan. "Then I will just crawl into bed too!" Ben snickered. He glided he's feet across the floor over to the bed where a sleeping Jeff lay silently. Ben crawled on top of Jeff and stared at his eye mask. He snickered softly and laid on the man's chest. "Jeffy, aren't you hungry." Ben cooed nuzzling the man's neck playfully. Jeff gave a sleepy grunt and removed his eye mask. I look of confusion appeared on the man's face as he began to sit up. Ben slipped into Jeff's lap. "Ben what are you doing?" Jeff asked. Ben couldn't summon any words from his embarrassment. Jeff pushed the boy off and stretched. "So what did you make?" Ben brushed himself off and smacked the killer's shoulder. "Eggs and bacon, but it's probably cold by now."

After they ate Ben started to clean up, and as he washed the dishes he started o think to himself. 'Why did I want to do that… I just wanted him to wake up not cuddle… man I'm confusing myself.' "Hey Ben, so what do you want to do?" Jeff asked leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing planed, did you?"

"You wanna go out?"

Ben's face began to heat up as blood and blush covered his cheeks. "W-what?"

"You know, go out… as in 'hunting'."

Ben wiped his eyes and turned to his host. "Oh, ok I get it. How about the nerd from last night?" Ben said wiping off his hands. Jeff smiled, "Let's get a bigger kill, that nerd didn't have much of a sporting chance. I want something harder." Ben walked out of the room with amusement. "Sounds like fun. Let's go at night when the monsters like to play." He snickered. "That sounds like my kind of party." Jeff growled, "Tonight we hunt!"

Ben was told to get some cash but obviously all he had to do was touch an ATM. Jeff was sitting at night club waiting for his companion. Jeff had a shot of rum then orders a glass of rum and coke. He downed it quickly eyeing the crowed. The crowed was jumping to the beat from the blasting music. Jeff felt sick with every bass note. "Psh! Jeff!" Came a familiar voice. Jeff looked around the room but couldn't spot it. "Jeff! The T.V.!" The voice called. Jeff looked up at the screen above him to see Ben floating above the football players. "If you wanted to play football Ben, all you had to do is ask." Jeff snickered. Ben gave a confused look. "Jeff! Catch me!" Ben snapped. "Why don't you just float over to me?" Jeff asked. Ben smacked his head. "What if someone sees me!?"

"What about you coming out of the T.V? Wouldn't you be seen?"

"Yes, but we can convince them that you tossed me. Especially if they are drunk."

Jeff just snickered as he got up with his arm out. "Come on." Jeff cooed. Ben Jumped from the T.V and landed in Jeff's arms. "Wow your light. Got the money?" Jeff asked. Ben could smell the alcohol on Jeff's breath. "Jeff are you drunk?!" Ben pestered. Jeff shook his head. "Maybe a bit tipsy but I can holed my liquor!" Jeff smiled. Ben rolled his eyes and eyed the crowd. "You might what to change your outfit Ben. You look like a little kid." Jeff tugged on Ben's tunic. Ben shook his head In agreement. "I might need an ID as well. You got a cell?" Ben asked. Jeff shook his head, "But I can get one." He said. Jeff disappeared into the crowed. He came back with his hands in his pockets. He handed a Ben a red Cell phone. "We will leave them in the bar when we leave." Jeff smiled. "This is great! Thanks Jeff!" Ben cheered as he touched Jeff's new cell. Ben memorized the number. "Now I need you to look up some clothes for me, and I'll get my ID." Ben smiled. Jeff did what he was asked. Ben jumped right into the phone and disappeared. "Ben?" Jeff called but He didn't get an answer. Picking up his drink, Jeff looked around for his target.

Ben walked up to the Moonlight Club's entrance shinning his ID to the door man. The man gave Ben a strange look, but allowed him in. Ben straitened his green button up shirt, dusted off his new Jeans, and fixed his sunglasses. Ben made his way to the bar where his friend sat. Jeff didn't notice the boy sit next to him. "You, find our target yet?" Ben asked making Jeff jump a bit. "Ben! What the hell!? Wow you look nice." The killer eyed the boy up and down, then began to laugh. "Now you look like a teenage biker!" Ben ignored the man's comment. "Are you going to answer me or not?" Ben snapped.

"Yes. That girl over there is cheating on her boyfriend with every other guy in the bar."

"Do you think she will dance with us?"

"If she doesn't then she would have let the gilt get to her."

Ben smiled, "Should I go? You might kill her in front of everyone in the state your in." Ben pointed to the Knife in his leg. Jeff scratched his head, "Sorry… Habit." Ben patted Jeff's shoulder. "Meet us in the back." Jeff gave him a grin, "would love too."

Ben walked over to the slim blond in the red cocktail dress. With a smirk he leaned against the wall. He was barley shorter than the woman, so all he had to do was blame her high heels. Ben pushed his glasses up as she noticed him. She kissed the guy she was with on the cheek and walked over to Ben. "So where have you been hiding." She asked eyeing the boy. "I was going to ask you the same beautiful." Ben said taking the lady's hand and kissed it princely. She blushed and ran her hand through his hair. "Wanna dance prince charming?" Her cooed pulling Ben over to the dancefloor. Ben followed her lead then started to dance. He studied the art of dance less than an hour ago on his new phone, but he was ripping up the dance floor. Everyone was cheering him on. He would twirl the woman and sometimes would say sweet things into her ear. He has never done anything like this before and he absolutely loved it. Ben closed his eyes for a brief moment and as he did so the woman placed her hand on Ben's hip. Ben opened his eyes and as he did the vision of Jeff was dancing with him. Ben was being led by his vison. Ben didn't drink a drop of alcohol but he felt tipsy. Ben closed his eyes again, but this time he opened them to closed eyes and lips pressed against his. Ben began to feel sick. His stomach turned but he kept it at bay. Ben pulled away slowly. "Wanna go to the back and, um, finish this?" Ben forced a smile. She pecked his lips and nodded. He pulled her through the back door and closed it slowly. The girl wrapped her arms around him. "So what do we do now my prince?" She asked unbuttoning my shirt with her teeth. "You run." Ben grinned, taking off his glasses revealing his dark eyes. She backed away from him. "Aw, Ben why did you frighten the poor girl." Jeff walked out of the shadows grinning. The woman screamed and pushed Ben out of the why as she ran down the alley. Jeff laughed as he ran toward her in this game of tag. Ben brushed himself off and ran as well. He wasn't as fast as Jeff, but he hoped Jeff wouldn't have fun without him.

The woman ran into a locked gate blocking her path. Tears ran down her cheek as she hesitated to climb. She turned around to see Jeff running quickly toward her. She gave out a short cry as she placed her hand on the gate and began to climb. Her dress snagged on the gate. She tugged at it, ripping up her side showing her black panties and stockings. Jeff grabbed her ankle and dug is knife into her leg making her shriek in pain. Ben managed to get there in time to witness it. The girl held on to the gate with all her strength as she tried to kick Jeff of with her good leg. Jeff looked over to Ben. "What to get some of this action?" He asked. Ben smirked and held on to her kicking leg. "Love too."

The boys yanked her off the gate. Her hands where rid of the skin as the gate raked across her hand. Her body fell and her horrified face looked up at the bloodthirsty men. "W..W-why a-re you …. D-doing this?" She stuttered. Jeff looked over to Ben to see what he would say. "You seemed to friendly to all those men. Plus, who said I wanted you to kiss me?" Ben frowned. Jeff stood in shock. Ben grabbed the woman's hand and licked her bloody palm. Jeff seemed off edge and began to shake. Jeff couldn't hold his anger in and plunged the knife into her chest. "GO TO SLEEP BITCH!"

Notes: So I had something else in mind for this chapter but I'll hold it off for a while. I wanted the men to get more involved with each other. I hope you like it! I don't own anything but the story line! I would love to see Ben Pics from this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Drunk and unstable  
(Warning: BoyXBoy content.)  
Jeff disappeared from the bloody sight. Ben tried his best to fallow, but it wasn't any uses. Jeff was gone. "What the hell?" Ben huffed from the loss of breath. Ben looked at his 'borrowed' phone and texted Jeff, "Where did you go?". Ben waited for a second before a text popped on the screen. "Drop the cash in front of the bar then go back to the house." Ben looked at the man's text in confusion, but did what he was told.

Jeff picked up the money then went back into the bar. Jeff ordered a beer and sat in the back. "He said he would dance with her... not make-out with her." Jeff hissed as he sipped his drink. "Well, why should i care anyway..." Jeff said placing his chin in his hand. Taking another drink he noticed a short hair blond boy dancing. "Ben?" Jeff asked himself. He got up, but before he walked over, a brunet kissed the boy passionly on the lips. Jeff sat back down. "Why should I care if he stayed?" Jeff downed his drink and ordered another.

Ben was laying down on the sofa when he heard a loud crash of glass shattering onto the floor. Ben lifted his head from the armrest and slowly walked toward the sound. Ben say Jeff leaning over the counter as he held a knife. "Jeff? Are you alright?" Ben called to the older male. Jeff rolled his head to face the boy. "Helloooo Beeeeen." He said giggling. "Jeff where did you go?" Ben asked casually wandering what the man was up to. "I didn't go anywhere. I just sat at the bar and partied a bit until the someone found our handiwork." Jeff playfully told the boy. Ben through a fake smile, "Why don't we get you to bed." Jeff giggled and shuffled slowly toward Ben. "Na, i wanna play with you a bit." Jeff cooed. He wrapped his arms around Ben and pulled him closer. Ben looked down and blushed slightly. ''Y-you're d-runk J-Jeff... Lets just get some sleep." Ben stuttered attempting to push Jeff away. "Aw, come on Beeeeeen. I promise to be gentle." Jeff growled softly. Ben's eyes began to leek blood as he began to realize what Jeff meant. Jeff growled and licked the blood off Ben's cheek. Ben phased through Jeff's arms and turned away. "Stop it Jeff." Ben ordered. Jeff's smile faded as he began to shout, "Oh I see, you only like to mess around with dead women!" Jeff took the knife and forced it into the counter top. Ben tuned back around and shouted back. "What do you mean by that? I only danced with her." Jeff ran toward Ben, but phased through. With a growl Jeff walked out of the room. Ben followed behind him. Jeff sat in his chair, and Ben stud in front of him. "What do you want Ben?" The killer growled. "For you to go to bed." Ben answered. Jeff huffed, "Get me some water. Then I'll go to bed."

Ben opened the door of the fridge to collect the bottle. As he reached for it he noticed the water dripping from the side. "Shit." Ben cursed. He grabbed a paper towel and picked it up relieved.

Jeff was handed the water, but took a second to notice the towel in Ben hand. 'Water? Is he afraid of water?' Jeff thought to himself looking at the bottle. With a smile he took off the cap and looked at Ben. "Are we going to bed now?" Ben huffed waiting for the man to get up. "I'll go when i feel like it." Jeff smiled splashing the water onto Ben, who squeaked in surprise and his body glitch twitched. Jeff swiftly rose from his chair and grabbed the boys hands pinning him to the wall. "So water keeps you stationary right?" Jeff chuckled. Ben struggled to get free as the blood continued to roll down his cheek. Jeff released the bottle and started to unbutton Ben's shirt. "Can't get away from me now." Jeff smiled as he worked his way down to the boys pant-line. Ben's body began to shake when Jeff reached his destination. The last button was undone and the shirt when to the boys sides revealing his flat stomach. Jeff unzipped the jeans when Ben interrupted Jeff with a squeek. "Jeff?" Ben pleaded as the man looked up into his eyes. "Yes Ben." Jeff said as he leaned in to like the dripping blood once more. "Please Jeff, I don't want this. At least not this way." Ben's small figure shook as Jeff licked up his neck. "Tell me Ben. Do you think I'm ugly?" Jeff asked looking away from the boy frowning sadly. Ben's hands where released, but he didn't run. Instead, Ben took Jeff's Chin and glided it to meet Ben's smile. "Jeff, you are beautiful." Jeff pulled Ben into a hug then slowly brought there lips together. Ben pulled Jeff even closer to him feeling the warmth the man was expelling.

Jeff was the one to pull away. He inhaled as much air as he could before he could speak. Ben was limp and found it hard to regain his balance. The boy looked up at Jeff to see what will happen. Jeff pushed some of Ben hair behind his ear and pecked him on the cheek. "I'll go to bed now." Jeff smiled. Ben Just stared at him in shock. "Want to lay down with me? I promise not to do more then hold you." Jeff asked nicely. Ben wrapped his arms around the killer's neck. "I would love too."

Jeff growled at the light shinning into his eyes. He pulled the object in his arms closer and hid his face into it's chest. Arms were wrapped around Jeff's head making him feel comfy. 'What a minute!' Jeff thought to himself. He pushed the small figure away and took a look. A shirtless Ben was laying next to him. "What the hell! Did we?!" Jeff was interrupted by a piercing head ache. He gave out a grown and poked Ben's nose. The boy fluttered his eyes and smiled. "Morning Jeff." Ben yawned. Jeff grabbed a handful of his own hair. "Light!" He groaned. Ben looked up at the window squinting his eyes. Ben got up on his knees and shut the curtains. Jeff felt less of a strain, He noticed that Ben's jeans where falling off his hips... "Ben...? Did we... Um do something last night." Jeff asked trying to look away from the small frame. "Ben rubbed his eyes and took another big yawn. "No not really." Ben sighed. Jeff's head pulsed in pain. "Ben." Jeff growled. Ben just turned his head. "would you make breakfast? I need pain meds too." Jeff tried to sound as nice as he could. Ben nodded happily and jumped out of bed. "No problem, I understand." Ben kissed Jeff's forehead and ran out the door. Jeff's mind just stopped for a second. "Did he just kiss me?" Jeff said before falling onto his pillow clutching his head. He could smell Ben's sent on the bed, which made him feel more relaxed as he waited for some of his companions food.'

Note: Why are all my chapters short?! I don't mean to, they just are. The next one might take me longer so please wait nicely, I'm trying really hard. There will be Juicier ... Sex later but no one wants to have there first sex when one is drunk. I don't own anything but the story line! Thank you for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: A night in the woods.

Jeff looked up at Ben as he swallowed his oatmeal one spoon full after another. Ben thought oat meal was simple and much better for Jeff's head then something he would have to chew. The killer finished his meal then plopped his head on his pillow to shelled his eyes from the light of the outside world. "Anything you wanna do today?" Ben asked in a whisper like tone. Jeff just shook his head then regretted it instantly. The pain caused Jeff to give a mumbled yelp into the pillow. Ben felt sorry for the poor guy, so he messaged Jeff's neck and head softly. Jeff gave off a low moan as the pain began to fade slowly with the soft motions of the boys hands. The boy's eyes noticed a cell phone on the ground, then the one in his own pocket. He gasped suddenly. "WE FORGOT TO LEAVE THE PHONES!" Ben inflicted pain to the killers temple. "Ben... SHUT UP!... DAMN IT!" Jeff mumbled clutching his hair. Ben bit his tongue and continued to rub his friends pain away.

Jeff finely stud up from his bed. He growled slightly at Ben before heading for the kitchen. Ben followed behind curiously as the man took a drink of water. Jeff looked at Ben blankly then rubbed the back of his own head. "I'm going to take a shower." He huffed unzipping his hoodie handing it to him. "Would you clean my clothes for me? I like the smell of blood but normal people fear it." He asked also removing his under shirt revealing the nicely toned body. Ben stared at the man for several seconds before he answered. "Sure!" Ben squeaked rushing over to the door frame before looking back. "Um... Where is your washer?" Ben asked sheepishly. Jeff sighed pushing Ben out of the way. He opened a closet pull door with a washer and dryer stacked inside. Ben tossed his old and new clothes inside along with Jeff's. Both men where in their boxers. Ben couldn't help but look down at the floor and Jeff didn't seem to care as he left the room.

Ben washed the bowl Jeff used. His hand glitched violently as the water poured onto it. Ben watched the water drip from his hand and sighed. "Why do most chores involve water... I guess it's fine as long as Jeff's not drunk..." Ben dried his hands. He walked over to the bathroom door and notice Jeff was still taking a shower. It's been at least two hours sence he hopped in. Ben knocked lightly on the door but there was no answer. "Jeff?" Ben called opening the door slightly. The curtains were closed and a shadow appeared behind them. Ben pulled them back to reveal a naked Jeff leaning against a wall, and eyes dozing off. Ben reached for Jeff's face, glitching as he touched the water. Ben taped Jeff's cheek repeatedly for a couple minutes, but the male didn't respond. Ben ran his hand down the man's stomach, amazed on how well maintained his abs where. He dared to look farther down at the man's pride. Ben held his breath as he stared. 'Wow, he's is much bigger.' Ben thought to himself before looking away. Jeff seemed to be in a deep sleep, so Ben carefully wrapped his arms around the man. Pulling him out of the shower. It was much harder than Ben realized. Ben had Jeff laying on his shoulder as he pulled Jeff out of the bathroom and into the bedroom next door. Ben laid the body on the bed when the dryer beeped. Ben Rushed over to dressed himself and laid Jeff's clothes out for him. "Have a nice nap Jeff." Ben whispered kissing said person on the cheek.

The smell of cheese and tomato sauce fulled the nose of a killer. He rose like a zombie, running his fingers through the wet tangled mess on his head. He quickly noticed the lack of clothing and it's warmth, so naturally he put them on before entering the room filled with the smell of food. Ben was pulling out a pan from the oven as he noticed the man sniffing around the kitchen. "What did you make this time?" The killer asked licking his soft white lips. "home-made pizza!" Ben smiled as he cut the pizza into 8 perfect slices. Jeff instantly grabbed one, he quickly bit into it as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Jeff slow down. You don't want the hiccups, do you." Ben teased. Jeff snuck his hand around Ben's small figure and began chewing the next piece as Ben chuckled. Jeff grabbed his half empty water bottle than sat down, with Ben following shortly behind. Jeff realized something, 'how did i get out of the shower?' He asked himself.

"Ben?"

"Hm?"

"Did you take me out of the shower?"

Ben looked down as his face turned red from blush and newly dripping blood. "I-I n-noticed you took a really long shower so I checked on you." Ben shuddered. Jeff slightly blushed, "Oh, ok thank you." He mumbled under his soft sigh.

The night grew darker, and the moon peeked through the thick clouds hiding the luminous light from the ground below. A man began to wander into the woods. A gun in hand and a cap twisted backwards on his head. His baby girl was killed the night before, and if someone was hiding wouldn't it be in the woods? The man was big with blond hair wiggling out under the cap. "That son of a Bitch is going to dei tonight." He lifted his gun to honor the moonlight.

Jeff walked out to see if he could spot any stars lighting up the night sky. Some where visible but most were covered by clouds. Ben walked up to Jeff holding a mug in each hand. "Coffee?" He asked with a loving smile. "Sure." Jeff took the cup and took a sip. Ben pulled off his hat and layed in on the porch as he sat down. "Beautiful night." He softly spoke taking a sip from his own cup. "Ya, it is." Jeff smiled softly sitting beside the boy. Ben opened his mouth to speak. "Jeff last night you..." Both men jumped up from a gun shot in the woods. "WHAT THE HELL!" Jeff roared setting his cup down and headed to the kitchen for a knife. Ben gulped the rest of his drink down and started to look through the trees. Another shot was fired as Jeff emerged from the house. "Ben stay here." He growled showing his aggravation. "Like hell I will." Ben snapped back running ahead of Jeff. "A bullet can't hurt me!"

The night was dark and the gun fire continued. Ben and Jeff creeped along the tree's listening and waiting for the intruder. A man's voice was heard, "What the HELL ARE YOU?!" and three shots were fired. Jeff looked at Ben and nodded. Ben jumped into the bushes and Jeff hid behind a tree. The distressed man in a cap seemed to be running for his life. Jeff sprung onto the man knocking him to the ground. Ben grabbed the gun and tossed it in the bush. The man took one look at Jeff and scrambled backwards until he sat against a tree. He glanced at Ben and gave out a long drawn out scream, "THIS FOREST IS FILLED WITH MONSTERS!"

Jeff's pov

I tilted my knife at the crying man and gave a large smile. "You look a little tired... Why don't I help you go to sleep." I said with a small chuckle. The man didn't seem to be looking at me, so I took a step closer pointing my knife at his chest. He looked even more terrified, but not of me. "What the hell are you staring at?" I said as I began to turn around, and as I did I began to feel sick. A tall, faceless man stood right behind Ben. "BEN! BEHi..." I stopped in mid sentence as Ben was touched by the Slender Man. Ben vanished from sight.

The man used this time to run. He scrambled up to his feet and ran like hell from us. The Slender Man seemed to be looking at me, but then back at the man. "Where is Ben you BASTARD!" I yelled furiously. My stomach felt like it was tied in a knot and my heart began to ache. I haven't felt this was sence my brother's wallet was taken by the boy's who changed me. I wanted revenge, he took my Ben! I charged at him with the knife only to see him vanish from my sight. "GET BACK HERE!" I shouted in anger. I held my knife firmly as I began to run. I lost the Slender man. "DAMN IT!" I punched a fist size hole in a tree. Sliding down the tree trunk I wrapped my arms around my legs and began to huff. Ben was my friend dame it!

Normal Pov

Jeff began to feel his eyes water when he heard a small noise. Rustling came from some tall grass that made Jeff jump and prepare for battle. "Jeff-" a weak voice called from the grass. Jeff found it failure and dropped his knife. "BEN!?" Jeff called running toward the grass. He pulled back the grass until he found a hand reaching for him. He grabbed it and pulled Ben into his embrace. "Ben." He sighed in relief squeezing the boy to his chest. Ben wrapped his arms around the mans neck and took a deep breath. "What the hell just happened?" Ben choked out. His mind was a bit fuzzy and his legs felt wabbly. "I think the land lord wants us out of his woods." Jeff chuckled. Ben began to worry, "Should we leave?" Jeff frowned, "No one can push me around, but maybe a new home would be nice. One big enough for two?" Ben caught the hint and felt strength in his legs. "You really mean it?" Ben questioned happily. "I sure do, wanna live with me Ben?" Jeff asked sheepishly. "Hell Ya!" Ben shouted then pulled Jeff down to his hight, kissing him roughly on the lips. Jeff tried to pull away but became hypnotized with the sweet taste of Ben's tongue. 'Oh my god he is a good kisser.' Jeff thought before he grabbed Ben's hand, pulling him back to the house to pack.

Note: So I didn't really mean to wright a chapter like this, It just wrote itself if you know what i mean. This chapter was really stretching it but I have been reading creepypastas all day and i wrote this thing from 7 to 8 pm yesterday and 12 to 2 am today so i am so tired! This chapter seems boaring to me so I'm sorry if it bothered you. Slenderman is pretty cool so i wanted him in the story. I hope the chapter i wanted to wright 2 chapters ago will finaly be written now that I'm getting them out of the wood. It was eather that or get them to go on a date but Jeff is a bit stubborn so Meh... sorry for ranting im just tired. Thank you for reading this far!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Engulfed in Flame

Ben held a couple of boxes containing Jeff's dishes and sheets. He stood in front of a door with the number 269. Ben gave a small sigh as he reached for the room key in his back pocket. His hand slipped from the box, but thankfully Ben was able to catch it with his knee. "Where the hell has Jeff ran off to?" He growled swiping the key to open the door. Ben pushed his way inside, sitting the boxes on the floor. He looked around the hotel room and noticed there was one bed, a small ice box, a microwave, and a small bathroom. "Only one bed!" He said with much excitement. Ben hoped onto the bed and removed his button up shirt. He got so relaxed his body desired to take a small nap.

Jeff walked down the street with his hood up and a bag of groceries in his hand. It will take them a while to find a house in solitude away from people and possible cops. His old house was falling apart anyway and Jane most likely to show up again if she is still alive. Jeff sighed as he walked up to the hotel. He grabbed his key card and swiped the door. Opening it he noticed the sleeping figure curled in the sheets. Jeff through the bag into the fridge not even bothering to unload and sort it, and sat on the edge of the bed. "Poor thing. You look tired." Jeff giggled softly tucking the boy in. 'My Ben' echoed in his head as he looked back at the sleeping figure. Jeff leaned toward Ben's face, then hesitated. 'My Ben.' Jeff kissed the boy softly not noticing the boy's lashes sprang open. Ben hummed against his lips and gave Jeff an opening that was entered instantly. Ben pulled the man on top of him as they continued to kiss. Jeff ran his hand down Ben's side and cupped his hand on Ben's hip. Jeff pulled away and smiled. "Well aren't you active." he joked. Ben was catching his breath as he looked into Jeff's eyes silently asking for more. Jeff rolled his eye's, "Wanna go out to night?". Ben breathed in and nodded, afraid to ask if what he thought was right. Ben pulled on his shirt and buttoned it up, but missed a button. Jeff noticed, "You missed on." He walked over and started to undo the boy's mistake. Ben only blushed and looked away, now and then taking a glimpse into the man's eyes.

Ben fixed his sunglasses and walked up to the counter. "How many for a table?" a lady holding a some menus asked. "Two." Jeff walked in and messed up Ben's hair. Ben swatted his hand away then followed the lady to their table. "Why so grumpy." Jeff asked in a playful tone. "You where flirting with that girl next door from our room." Ben growled. "I was not, your over reacting Benny."

"Benny?"

"Well I thought sence you like calling my Jeffy I thought Benny would be what I call you."

"I don't like it..."

"Then can I call you pumpkin, or how about Honey Bunny."

Jeff laughed hysterically as he saw the look confusion on Ben's face. "How about you just call me Ben." Ben huffed as he lifted his menu to block Jeff from his vision. "Hi, I'm Nina and I will be your server today. Would you like something to drink?" The girl had black hair with a pink highlight asked. "Aw yes," Jeff said, "I would like the strongest alcoholic drink you have." Jeff smiled. Ben slammed the menu onto the table. "What the hell Jeff, I don't want to rewright history please." Ben protested. Jeff smiled as he showed his ID to the waitress. "Honey bunny, would you mind, the nice lady wants to know what you want to drink." Jeff smirked. Ben growled, "I would like a sweet tea please." Ben glared at Jeff as she walked away.

Ben swirled his fork in his pile of spaghetti as he watched Jeff eat his stake. Jeff took a drink of his red wine and held it in front of Ben. "Want some?" Jeff said with his mouth open. "No thanks." Ben answered. Nina came by several times and even asked if they would like desert, so Jeff ordered a cheese cake for one. Their meal was finished and the desert was sitting in front of Jeff. As Ben filled out the bill and left the cash Jeff took a fork and lifted a piece to Ben's mouth. "Eat."Jeff ordered. Ben shook his head and stood up to walk out the door. Jeff took the cake to go and followed Ben to the hotel room.

Ben layed on the bed stomach down, and Jeff sat next to him repeating the proses of holding a pice of cake to Ben's mouth. Ben refused and berried his head into the bed.

Ben's Pov

My head was lifted from the bed and was greeted with Jeff's soft lips. He pushed the creamy desert into my mouth and painted the inside of my cheek with it. The taste was sweet and a bit of wine was present. I could feel the warm liquid from my eyes drip off my chin as he took another bite and repeated the kiss. Why am i letting him do this to me? I combed my fingers through his hair as he turned me onto my back and restrained my legs with his own. "Jeff?" I moaned softly licking the leftovers from my lips. "Ben." He called back leaning down to rest his head on my chest. His hand slowly lifted my shirt and after it was pulled over my head, a wet sensation make its way down my body. Jeff pulled my pants with his teeth and i just watched. He got them undone and slid them off, leaving me breathless and sweaty. "Ben, you look so cute." Jeff whispered into my ear before nipping the edge. I bucked my hips a bit and took in some air before speaking. "Jeff, how do you feel about me? Really? Sometimes i can't tell." Jeff smiled as he took off his hoodie and shirt in one tug. "I think you are perfect." he smiled then kissed my wet cheek. I giggled a bit when i saw the blood brighten up the man's lips as if he was wearing bright red lipstick. He just smiled and began to pull me close to his chest. "I would never pick a girl over you." Jeff said softly as he ran his hand through my hair. "I love you Ben." was the last thing he said before he threw the blankets over us and kissed me goodnight.

Jeff's Pov

I woke up with a bit of a head ache but quickly ignored it when i noticed Ben sleeping close to my bare chest... And he was in his boxers. Did I, take advantage of him? I wondered, but tried not to think much of it. I got up slowly trying not to wake him as i grabbed the milk and cereal ... and if you must know It was Frosted Flakes. I sat on the side of the bed and pulled out my laptop. I tried to look for something to watch, like maybe a Scary Movie, or even a funny cartoon. I found a movie called Monsters Inc. and started to watch it, but quickly became board. I say my laptop on the bed side table and pulled Ben closer to me. "My Ben." I whispered into his ear. Ben yawned and slowly opened his eyes to meet mine. "Good morning star shinen, the earth says hello." I quoted from one of my favorite movies. Ben smiled and began to nuzzle my neck. "Morning Jeff." Ben yawned lining up the bridge of his nose with my jaw line. "Ready to go look at some houses?" I asked with a small giggle. Ben just groanned. "I'll say that was a no..."

Normal Pov

Jeff zipped up his hoodie and looked back at the sleepy boy in the bad. "Be back soon Benny Bunny." he snickered. Jeff took a look at some of the houses that he saw on the internet. The first one he looked at was along a creek up in the mountain... but he felt uneasy in the house. Apparently a witch use to live here, and she singed some of the walls and carpet. The next house was a nice two story house and when Jeff went inside he began to love it, until a small girl holding a teddy bear asked him to play with her. Jeff gave up and started to walk back toward the hotel. He saw a little boy that kinda looked like his dead little brother. "Liu..." He whispered and started to follow the boy. Jeff snuck inside as the boy was wiping his feet. Jeff found his way to a closet and hid inside untill night fell.

The boy was fast asleep, and Jeff was craving to spill blood. He leaned over the boy. "Liu. I'm sorry." Jeff frowned for a small second, but as the boy fluttered his eyes open Jeff smiled. "Just, go to sleep." Jeff ripped open the boy from his chest down his stomach. He walked out the room and headed downstairs. The boy's mother was doing the dishes and the father was on the couch drinking. Jeff flipped the light's off in the living room. "Honey? did you turn the lights off?" the man giggled playfully. "What was that dear?" the wife called from the kitchen. The man stood up and as he did Jeff silenced him with his knife. The body crashed against the coffee table as blood from the man's neck poured onto it. Jeff hid behind the door as the woman walked in. "Dear? are you alright?" She flicked the lights on and saw her husband's lifeless body. "OH MY GOD!" she screamed. Jeff pushed the door closed only to be surprized from its squeak. "Shit." Jeff breathed as the woman grabbed the bottle of wine. "Who the hell are you?" She cried, tears running down her face. Jeff licked his knife, "Like father like son." He laughed as the woman began to shake. "Don't you DARE TOUCH MY SON!" She yelled running toward Jeff with the bottle. Jeff grabbed her, but suddenly let go when the bottle shattered from the impact with Jeff's skull. Wine trickled down his black hair and ran down his face. "That wasn't very nice. You didn't even know i already killed your son." Jeff growled. The girl screamed then smiled, "In that case, you can't live any longer." She smiled revealing a lighter. Jeff's eyes widened as they both burst into flames.

Ben decided to look for Jeff. He put on his normal clothes and his sun glasses before he head out the door. He stepped on to the sidewalk and noticed a fire truck and an ambulance fly by. "Hm..." Ben was wondering if Jeff was the cause of all the ruckus. Ben made it to the burning house. Fire fighters pulled out a burned up woman and a sliced up man. "So Jeff was here.." Ben said looking up at the house and started to be on his way. A loud screech of pain caught Ben's attention. "JEFF!?" Ben's eye's widened as he pushed fire fighters out of the way. "I NEED TO GET TO HIM FIRST!" Ben looked around the entrance. "JEFF!?" Ben called out of hast waiting for an answer. "Ben!?" Jeff's voice came from the back. Ben ran through the flames and found Jeff huddling in the bathroom with the water running. "Ben, the fire! Are you ok?" Jeff asked before coughing violently. "Fire doesn't bother me. Jeff let's get out of here." Ben opened his arms to Jeff. He looked at the fire and hesitated. "I'm covered in alcohol." Jeff coughed. Ben had to think quickly... he spotted a window across the hall. "Jeff! The window! we can make it!" Jeff hesitated but took Ben's hand and ran toward the end of the hall to be tossed out the window.

Ben patted the fire that clung onto Jeff's hair out."Well that was fun..." Jeff coughed out. Ben noticed Jeff's skin was peeling off and his hair had uneven chunks on his head, who knows what the inside looks. Jeff looked weak. Ben grabbed his arm to help him up, but Jeff pushed him off. "I'm ok." Jeff said trying to stand. Blood ran down his face, and Ben noticed the bits of glass poking out of Jeff forehead that was covered by hair earlier. "Jeff how did that happen?" Ben asked. "Don't worry about it Benny Bunny. I got it." Jeff lost his breath and fell over unconscious .

Ben's POV

I managed to drag his body back to our room before cops showed up. I layed him on the bed carefully then started to pull out the shards of what looks like a wine bottle. They were pretty big, I was surprised he didn't pass out sooner. I ran to the nearest shop and purchase a first aid kit, I also needed burn cream to replenish his skin. I got back and he didn't seem to have moved. I carefully removed his blackened hoodie and began to apply the cream to his upper body as a clean rag was placed over the cuts. He grunted in pain every once in a while causing me to whisper "sorry" and move more careful. I removed his pant's and noticed that his legs were fine. tossing his clothes into the washer I grabbed a new rag and replaced it with the one on his head. After a little while I recreamed his skin and wrapped his forehead with a bandage. "You are going to be in so much pain when you wake up." I sighed grabbing a blanked and made a small bed on the floor. "Goodnight Jeff."

NOTES: This is only half the chapter I wanted it to be! But I guess you waited log enough... this chapter was hard to wright so if you see something wrong just tell me and I will fix it. Can you spot all the Creepy pastas in this chapter? If you do I will make a bones chapter! I do not own all anything but the story line. I did use a quote from Charlie and the chocolate factory. Tell me what you think and thank you for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Swallowed in water

Jeff awoke with a sharp pain from his forehead. He tried to sit up but the pain coursed through his body. "What the hell?" Jeff breathed before realizing how he fell asleep. "Shit..." Jeff used his strength to roll over and look over the bed. Ben was sleeping curled up hugging his pillow beside the bed. Jeff chuckles softly as he hung one of his off the cress the boy's cheek. "Thank you. Even if I didn't want your help." He propped himself up causing the pain to sped along his chest and arms. Jeff bit his bottom lip to silence the screams that climb up his throat. One of his legs made it off the bed and the other follows slowly. Now standing the killer made his first steps to the bathroom.

Jeff's Pov

I leaned on the sink and looked at my reflection. My white face seemed to be slightly peeling and my forehead was bandaged... "I must have been scarier then normal... But Ben did a wonderful job making me beautiful again." I walked back over to the bed and noticed the burn cream. Applying the cream to my burns, I noticed Ben rolling over onto his bad. His face was red and his breath was picking up. "Jeff." He whispered. I couldn't help but smile. I placed the cream back on the table before climbing on top of the sleeping boy. "Ben, are you alright. You look HOT." I giggled. Ben's eyes flew open and pushed me off forcefully causing pain to enflame my chest as I yelled in terror. Ben jumped up and started to tear up yelling. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO! I'M SOSOSO SORRY!" Ben ran into the bathroom then ran back with a watter bottle and pills in his hands. "Here, take these!" Ben held them out to me but my flailing didn't stop. It felt like hell broke loose inside my heart... if i have one. Ben hesitated to open the bottle then took a mouth full. He then places the pills between his teeth. He held down my arms giving him a pathway to my mouth. His kiss forced me to swallow the medicine. My body froze after i swallowed. Ben pulled away. "You should feel better in a little bit." He began to get up but i grabbed his arms and pulled him into another kiss. It was just a small peck on the lips but it meant everything to me. "Thank you Benny bunny. I feel much better now."

Ben's Pov

I didn't care much for the pet name but that kiss made me feel strange, a good strange. My face felt a bit hot as I helped Jeff off the floor. "Sorry." I said once more before putting my boots on. "Where you going?" Jeff asked as he sat onto the bed. I straitened my tunic and put on my sun glasses. "You hungry?" Jeff stared at me then nodded. "I was gonna pick up some donuts. Sound ok?" I asked as i opened the door. Jeff smiled, "Can I come too?" I turned with a soft smile. "You should rust a while longer, plus you are in your boxers..." I blushed slightly as I walked out.

I purchased a "party box". It came with all kinds from filled to glazed doughnuts. I was making my leave when I noticed the soft pitter patter of rain. "Oh man..." I cringed... Should I stay inside the store of should I adventure out into the rain? My body doesn't do to well with water... I decided to wait a while but the rain turned into a raging storm.

Jeff's pov

I watched the clock for hours where the hell is Ben?! I paced back and forth thinking to myself. Should i go after him? Should I try calling him? Text? Yodel... My thoughts diaper as i heard a loud rumble of thunder outside. "OH MY GOD, BEN!" I grabbed my clothes and I was out the door. "I'm coming Ben!"

(Back to Ben pov)

I looked up at the clouds and it didn't look pretty. "AAahh, I can't make Jeff wait any longer..." I stormed out of the store in a full out run. I made it to the bridge soaked to the... wood? Since I don't actually have bones... anyway, I was walking across the bridge when I saw a bright light head my way. I ran faster to avoid giving Jeff a longer wait. My foot slipped from under me slamming face first into the concrete. I picked myself up. "BBBEEEEENNNN! WHATCH OUT!" I heard a voice like Jeff's calling out to me. I looked up but was met with the hood of a car to my stomach. I was knocked off the bridge and into the river below. I regret leaving the house. I regret leaving Jeff alone.

Regular pov

Jeff say Ben plunge into the river and soon followed him. He dived into the water looking for any sign of his companion. Jeff lost his breath, returning to the air above. He gulped as much air he could. "I'm coming Ben!" Range in his head as the presser made his ears pop and gravity pulled at his sore body. His sight began to blur as he found the boy floating along the river's floor. Jeff quickly grabbed his hand and began to pull him to shore. Ben was life less in his arms. Jeff patted his back roughly hoping it would help him breath. Water poured from the poor boys mouth. "Ben come on! Live!" Jeff laid him down on the sand. He pinched the boy's nose and began to preform CPR on Ben. Jeff was getting desperate, so the pressure he applied was a bit rough. Ben's eyes shot open. Jeff backed off as Ben coughed out the rest of the water. When Ben realized what had happened, he clung to Jeff. Tears ran down his wet face. "Ben, it's ok. I'm here." Jeff cooed running his hand through the blonde's locks. Jeff picked Ben up bridle style and kissed his cheek. "Let's get out of the rain."

~ So sorry for the wait... I got out of school and started working so i have been really tired. I'm working on the next chapter now so you wont have to wait long. I do not own Ben of Jeff, But if i did ... Lets just say they would never have a brake... Thank you so much for reading and I would love to make more storys.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 New Home and a "Warm" welcome

Warning* ****Warning *****Rated M**** *Warning *******Warning

Jeff pov

With Ben safely tucked in my arm, I ran blindly in the pouring rain. "Jeff…?" Ben squeaked. I stopped for a minute to look down at him. "Yes Benny?" I smiled lightly as I shield the rain from Ben's face. "Have you ever been hit by a car before?"

"No why?"

"Don't do it…. It hurts like hell…."

Ben grabbed his stomach, but gave me a smile.

"I bet. You took that car head on. You got some guts of steel kid."

He chuckled lightly. The rain began to slow down. A small house appeared out of nowhere. I eagerly ran to it and knocked on the door. No answer. I tried the door knob but it was locked…. "Looks like no one home." My grip on Benny tightened as I kicked the door. It opened pretty easily… I looked at the worn out door frame. "Aw… well that could be why…." I whispered to myself. "Do you think anyone lives here?" Ben asked as he took hold of my sleeve. "We do now." I sat Ben on the couch, but when I started to walk away he lunged at me. We fell to the ground wincing in pain from our current injuries. "What the HELL BEN!?" I yelled before looking into his watery eyes. "Don't leave me…. Please… I need you."

My eye's widened with shock, but then softened as I started to pat his head. "I'm not going to leave you sweet thing. I was just going to see if there was something in the kitchen." I noticed a red tint to his face, and started to panic. "Are YOU ALRIGHT!?" I pressed my hand up to his forehead… I was expecting it to be hot, instead it was colder then ice. "Shit, Ben your freezing!" I sat him in my lap as I took off my hoodie. I wrapped it around him and pulled him into my embrace. "Jeff? Would you warm me up?"

"What do you think I'm trying to…..OH…" I just figured out what he meant…. I turned his chin toward me. "Are you sure?" I asked before being pushed to the ground with our lips locked in a battle of dominance. I licked the outside of his lips as I grabbed his ass with a firm grip.

Ben's Pov

A moan escaped my lips and Jeff slipped his tongue forcefully down my throat. My arms began to give out from under me. Jeff used his grip on my ass to push himself up and me into his lap once more. My mouth was released, as we both began to huff for air.

"Ben?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure you want this? I don't want you to regret anything."

He looked away from me. I looked down at his noticeable erection that was poking at my leg. My face grew a wicked grin that would scare anything that could see it. "Well it looks like you need me to say 'go for it' don't you." Jeff looked at me with announce at first, but then we both began to laugh. I secretly undid his pants. I licked my lips then unclothed his extension before I licked the tip. Jeff gave me a surmised moan as I continued to take him even farther into my mouth. I raked my front teeth on his shaft. Jeff's deep groans encouraged me to pull up and remove my soaked shirt and tights. I sat in front of Jeff in nothing but the hoodie he wrapped me in. "Like what you see?"

He eyed me up and down like a hawk watching his pray. With every scan he took, my face felt hotter. "Jeff?" I mumbled pulling my legs closer together. He smiled slightly. "I thought I wasn't allowed in heaven…" Jeff ran his hand down my face, then my chest, down to my noticeable erection. I moaned from the warm touch. "Jeff~" Some liquid spilled from me and onto his hand. He licked it. I stuck my tongue out. "Isn't that gross?" He purred, "Not if it's from you." He got up and sat on the couch. Pants and boxers where left on the floor. "Ben I can't wait anymore. Come here." I looked up at the bandaged man, who was patting his lap happily. Willingly I sat on it facing toward him. "What do we do now?"

He raised his fingers to my mouth. "Suck." He ordered. I was confused, but I didn't ask questions. I did as told and sucked and licked his digits till he pulled them away. He pulled me into a steamy kiss. A weird sensation took over my bottom half, the uncomfortable feeling mad me groan into the kiss. Jeff pulled me closer, and the feeling became deeper. He pulled away and growled, "Why can't I find it!?" I tilted my head "find wha….!" A scream left my lips when a jolt of what felt like lightning traveled through my body. "There it is." Jeff cooed. "Ready Benny Baby?" I nodded. The strange feeling left my body. "Tell me if I hurt you ok?'' Jeff nuzzled my neck, and then gave it a nibble. "Ok." Jeff placed himself at my entrance, then slowly slid in. "I'm going to move." I nodded as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He pulled my hips up and slammed me back down. The same pleasure from before produced a moan. He repeated the action. "Jeff~" I screamed his name. "AGAIN!" I ordered. The action was repeated several times. I moved my hips to his rhythm. "Fuck, Ben!" He moaned as I wiggled my hips a bit. My eyes began to blur, and a strange sensation filled me with heat. "Je~ff…. My ~ Body… Feels." He cupped my cheek with one hand. "Not just yet, wait a little while longer. Wiggle for me?" He asked with almost a bit of a purr. I moved my hips a bit up and to the side as I wiggled. Jeff arched his back, but after that I could only see stars.

The smell of burnt meat hung in the air. My eyes fluttered open. The room was filled with smoke, I could barely see a thing. "Jeff?" I called out. "I'm in here…" Jeff called from another room. I followed the voice into what seemed to be a kitchen in all the smoke. "What are you doing…." I asked dumbfounded to see the killer holding a spatula. "I was trying to make fried rice." Jeff said miserably.

"What ingredient did you put in first?"

"The rice…."

"You put that in last Jeff."

"Oh."

The end

Well not all the creepy pastas I put in where not named, but I will make a bonus chapter I promise. They were Nina, Ms. P, and Sally. It's ok… I'm tired. Thanks for reading!


End file.
